Need
by Bitter Sunset
Summary: When L met BB, he was immediately enthralled with the young boy. As time moved on, his feelings evolved. But will L's life never allow them to be together? LxB leading up to the LABB murder case deathnote another note .
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When L met BB, he was immediately enthralled with the young boy. As time moved on, his feelings evolved. But will L's life never allow them to be together? LxB leading up to the LABB murder case (deathnote another note).

Rating: Mature for sexual material, dark themes, and bad language.

Notes: Each chapter will give a snippit into L and B's relationship, starting when B is 8 and L is 10, and leading up to the LABB murders. Each chapter will be followed by a love letter (will be uploaded separately the next day). Love letters will be sent by B.

Ages this chapter: B is 8, L is 10

Need

Chapter One

It was a warm summer day at the Wammy house. The shining sun bled through L's closed blinds, reminding the young boy that it was now morning. He had dozed off in his odd crouching position during the night while studying a case file, only to awaken early in the morning to continue. Mr. Wammy, who generally went by the alias Watori, encouraged L daily to keep his mind sharp and to keep studying. The older man seemed to believe that L had the potential to be a great detective. He believed that L could save the world.

After Watori had so kindly saved him from his previous, neglectful orphanage, L had sworn to himself that he would not let the man down.

For as long as he could remember, L had been living between orphanages. Many deemed him too much trouble to put up with. What could they do with such an odd child? He never sat correctly, refused to eat most foods, and rarely spoke. Some had believed him to be insane, pushing the state to take him into an institution. The state saw no proof, just a fickle child with an amazing mind.

So L was sent from place to place, knowing in his young mind that no one would keep him for long, and that his time spent there would be torture. The other children would torment him and hit him. They would mock the way he crouched, and giggle at his bare feet, and play cruel pranks.

The adults were no better. Some would pretend to care, only to turn away or laugh in his face when he would go to them seeking comfort. Some hit him, while others said nasty words. Most just attempted to ignore or avoid him.

And then when L was five, Watori appeared. The man, around fifty at the time, had been sponsoring the orphanage L was residing at. While doing a walk-through of the orphanage and chatting with the children, the man had found L in the library reading. He had stunned Watori when the older man had saw him reading a book on law, and actually understanding what he had read.

He left the orphanage that day, and was brought to Wammy's. The Wammy House was another kind of orphanage. An orphanage where the children were never adopted, but allowed to thrive and grow. A home only to those who were gifted and intelligent.

Since the day that he had been so kindly given a home, L had worked hard to ensure he would not let down Mr. Wammy. He studied hard, absorbing everything around him. He vowed that he would grow to become a symbol of justice, and protect the weak.

A sharp knock at the door pulled L from his thoughts, and he called out for them to enter, not wanting to leave behind the case file just yet. The murderer he had been studying was enthralling.

The door creaked open and revealed Roger, an older man who helped Watori manage the orphanage, who smiled kindly at him.

"L, we are welcoming another into our home today. It would be very kind of you to come and welcome him with us." Roger said kindly, and L gave a sigh.

"Is it necessary, Roger? I'm very busy with my work right now. You know that I do not tolerate distractions well." L muttered, turning back to his papers.

Roger nodded.

"Mr. Wammy has requested that you greet this one. He said that it wouldn't hurt you to make a friend as well." Roger said with laughter in his voice. L scoffed.

"Very well, Roger. I will be down in a moment. Please have a piece of cake waiting for me for when I've finished." L said firmly, his dark eyes staring Roger down until the man felt uncomfortable enough to excuse himself.

…..

B. Backup.

He had been reduced down to a single letter. A single degrading word. Although he had been told that the Wammy House was a refuge for the ones like him, B already felt that it wasn't the case. At least at the orphanages, he had a name. At least at those terrible orphanages, he was never less than anyone else.

The old man had been so surprised when B had called him out by name. B relished in the shocked looks he often received, catching people he had never met off guard, scaring them. All because of his eyes. For as long as he could remember, his ruby red eyes had allowed him to see the names of others floating above their heads, followed by a series of numbers. The numbers foretold their remaining lifespan.

On rare occasion, B enjoyed whispering the date of death to an unsuspecting victim. He would tell them it was their destiny, to die on that day, and although some shook it off many were shaken and fearful of the revelation.

The man, Mr. Wammy, had immediately tested B's IQ, and was delighted to find that B was in fact brilliant. But B had already known that. He had always been gifted and cursed.

He was silent on the ride to his new home, although Mr. Wammy had tried to get him to speak. B promptly shut the man out, opting to look out the window instead. After a long drive, Mr. Wammy announced their arrival.

"Welcome to your new home, Backup." The man said with a soft smile.

B sent a dark glare back, his narrow red eyes filled with irritation. This place would never be his home, he was sure of it.

As they pulled up to the building, B saw children playing outside. They smiled and laughed, running around like fools. B found that he immediately disliked them. They were too happy. Were they not told that no one wanted them? That they had been left just as he had?

The vehicle came to a stop at the front steps of the home. The house looked beautiful, welcoming. B only wished he could run away. He didn't want to be in a place where he was "Backup" to some odd child who went by a one letter name.

The door to his future was opened, and B slid out of the vehicle. Mr. Wammy pulled out his luggage, and pointed B to the stairs to the large double doors. B slowly stepped up the stairs, waiting at the top for Mr. Wammy to follow. As the man reached him, he sought out the door knob and gave a twist.

…..

L stood quietly as A stood next to him and attempted to make conversation with the older boy. His hazel eyes shining brightly and his hand running through his short brown hair habitually. He looked eager to please L, and in L's own eyes it made him look weak. L did not like weak people, although his job was to protect them. Shuffling and voices outside broke A's concentration on L, and both boys turned towards the door as it creaked open.

Raven black hair was the first thing L saw of the small boy, perhaps a few years younger than himself. He watched the child quickly survey his surroundings, his gaze lingering on Roger, then A, and then finally himself.

He had the most particular eyes L had ever seen. A reddish-brown, similar to dry blood in color. His eyes were sharp and narrow, angry even. Those eyes rested on him the longest, sizing him up. L kept his face passive, as if it didn't matter what this new child thought.

"Backup," L heard Mr. Wammy say, "This is A, or Alternate. He is currently ranked right after L and shall be his successor if all goes well. And this," Mr. Wammy gestured towards him, "is L. He is busy much of the time, so please forgive him if he isn't around very often."

As Mr. Wammy walked away, L watched as A eagerly approached Backup, obviously hoping to make friends with the other boy. L watched as Backup shot down all attempts at conversation from A, who eventually excused himself and left the room.

Next was L's turn to approach.

…..

B fought the urge to laugh out loud as A excused himself and left hastily. He was glad that the other child had taken the hint to leave. B turned to the remaining child, L. B was not sure what to think of L. His hair was unruly, his clothing wrinkled. B wanted to hate him. But B was as honest as possible with himself, as often as possible.

L's eyes were dark and deep, churning with knowledge and thoughts. They entrapped B's attention, and he found that he was curious about L. He was no fool like the other children. There was something more to him.

The older boy approached, and B noted that L was barely taller than he was. Small for his age, and skinny. L's dark eyes never left his own, and his face never betrayed any emotion he may be feeling. B allowed his eyes to flicker to the name and numbers floating above the boys head. Such an odd name, who would've guessed?

"Welcome to Wammy's, Backup." L said with a nod of his head.

B felt his eyes narrow. How he hated the name Backup. He had a distinct urge to prove to the boy that he was a force to be reckoned with. How better then to use his gift?

"So L, may I call you Lawliet since your real first name is only a single letter? Hardly a proper name if you ask me." B snapped.

Shock flooded L's face, shock and surprise. B wanted to laugh as L's eyes bugged out, and he watched as the older boy's mind raced. B tried his best to keep his face passive. It was tough.

"How do you know that name, Backup?" L hissed, looking very cross.

"Don't call me Backup." B hissed back, "I'd prefer a single letter rather than being second to anyone."

He watched as L nodded slowly, his dark orbs studying B for any sign of weakness. B held his gaze and silently willed himself to stay strong. L had not gotten into his position by being anything less than ruthless, even at such a young age. B knew he would not be spared if he was seen as weak.

"How did you know my name, B? There is no possible way you could, unless Mr. Wammy allowed it to slip." L questioned, his voice betraying his bitterness, and a bit of curiosity as well.

B struggled internally, debating on whether or not he should tell L the truth. Something told him that this boy would continue to pursue the truth if B lied. The truth was the best solution.

"My eyes allow me to see things others do not." B finally responded. L gave a curious look, and B elaborated. "I can see your name, its floating above your head. I can see everyone's name. Numbers as well."

"Numbers?" L asked.

B nodded, but said no more. The numbers and their meaning was his secret. Perhaps he would tell the boy more at another time, but he had told enough secrets today. L seemed to realize that he wasn't going to get an answer, and turned his head away to glance at the stairs. B heard shuffling and laughter coming from Mr. Wammy and the other man who had greeted him.

"I would prefer that you never say that name again." L said suddenly, breaking the silence. "My last name is my secret. It is special and precious to me. I would prefer to be called L, or even by my alias, Deneuve."

"Deneuve doesn't suit you well. L is a much better name." B said firmly. "Does everyone here go by an alias?"

"Yes, though I don't associate with the other children much, and I cannot tell you their names. A prefers to go by Aegis. He once told me the name suited him, because it was something to offer God's protection, and he wanted to protect people."

B cocked his head thoughtfully. He would have to come up with an alias as well, something that personalized himself, a fresh start. He began to study the stairway again as his mind ran through words what began with his chosen letter, B. He was surprised when he went to turn back to L, only to find the older boy only inches from his face, staring thoughtfully at his eyes.

"Beyond." L said suddenly.

B stared in confusion, and then realized that it was a name suggestion.

"Why Beyond?" B asked carefully, fighting the urge to back away from L, who had invaded his personal space.

"Your eyes see beyond what others see. No one can lie to you about who they are, because you see beyond their lies. You're intelligence is beyond theirs as well, or you wouldn't be here. And I've never met anyone who could see things as you can, or even had the color eyes you have. It's beyond comprehension. A beautiful gift. You're very lucky." L stated, his dark eyes brightening slightly, and a hint of a smile reaching his lips.

…..

L almost felt like a fool, rambling the way he had in front of B. The younger boy seemed to be deep in thought, considering L's reasoning and name suggestion carefully. Those red eyes didn't seem as harsh and judgmental now, they were softer and more child-like.

"Beyond Birthday." B told him finally, firmly.

"Why Birthday?" L questioned, not seeing the relevance of the word to the conversation.

"Today is my birthday, and it is also the day that I will begin using the name Beyond. It just feels right." B said, smiling.

B looked best when he smiled, L decided. The bitterness seemed to leave him completely, and it was like he was a different person. He held none of the anger he had carried when he had entered the Wammy House. L felt proud in a way, for making the younger boy smile. He doubted it happened often.

"Backup, please come up here and help put your stuff away. You may speak to L later if you'd like." Mr. Wammy's voice called from upstairs, breaking the boys from their conversation.

L noted the immediate look of displeasure that appeared on Beyond's face at hearing the name, "Backup." L silently promised himself that he would speak with Mr. Wammy about B's new alias, and Roger as well.

L gave a nod, and B nodded back as he began to depart. When he was halfway up the stairs, L remembered his manners.

"Happy birthday, Beyond." L called out softly.

He watched as B paused in his steps for a moment, before continuing up the stairs.

"Thank you, L."

L stood in his spot until B disappeared from his sight. 'Yes,' He thought to himself, ' Beyond is a good name for you.'

AN: Chapter one is finished! The next chapter posted will be a "love note" written from B to L, sent sometime during B's 9th year and L's 11th. It will be short, and written like a letter. After every chapter will be a letter Also, I hope that you didn't mind that I incorporated one of L's future aliases into the story. I can see him using them as a child, before building up his aliases into the second and third (after himself of course) detectives in the world. So please, R&R if you would I love to know that I'm doing a good job!


	2. Love Note

Dear L,

It's been months since we last spoke. I must say that I am disappointed. You're very busy it seems, and rarely ever here. The rare moments you are home, you're often up late into the night working on your never ending list of cases. I know this, because on occasion I peek in on you. Part of me wishes that you would catch me, and give me an excuse to speak to you, but you never do. I am aware that this is an invasion of your privacy, please don't be angry.

Since the day that we first met, and you gave me my name, I've been fighting the urge to get to know you. I would very much like to become your friend. Although this is a house full of geniuses, I've found that none of them have come even close to my level in thought. The only one I've found on my level is you. Although A smart, I just can't stand his chipper personality. It's almost as though he doesn't see the dark in the world. It makes me angry, and I will admit on occasion I have thrown out cruel words, and pushed him around. He makes it so easy, he really plays the victim perfectly. I don't mean to be so cruel all the time, but he is not nor will he ever be you.

I hope that you won't be angry at me, as I plan on slipping this under your door. I'm sure you're working hard on your cases right now, and will be upset that your train of thought has been disturbed. I would feel the same. All I can hope is that you'll consider coming to find me when you're done working, or at least say bye before you leave again. Please come and talk to me, because it gets lonely here with no one to talk to. I know you must feel the same.

Beyond

AN: This was written when B was 9, L was 11. The next chapter is in progress, so please keep your eye out if anyone is reading this :/


End file.
